Father of Mine
by Katequestie
Summary: Lucas' past is uncovered when he is kidnapped by an insane sub captain.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the crew of the Phoenix. I am making no profit off of this, blah blah blah.

Author's Notes: This story is kinda AU, but I tried to stay within canon. Hugs and kisses go out to K.L. and Katrina for beta reading this mother for me. Thanks- you guys really helped. Much love to Jaimee and Brit, who have been my partners in seaQuest crime for years and I hope will continue to be through years to come. I love you guys! Okay, enough sap, on to the story!

Father of Mine  
part one

They had come again. They were more frequent now, almost every night. At first, they were fleeting images interrupting his sleep, vague emotions more than pictures. But now...

He tossed and turned, tangling the sweaty sheets between his legs. His mother...the men...the shots...alone...always left alone...

"Lucas!" He woke up with a start. The room swirled with the departed memories. Images sprang out of the darkness, reminding him of his dream. Out of breath, he looked over at the concerned face of his friend and roommate, Tony Picollo. "Lucas, are you okay? That was some dream."

"I... I'll be okay," he answered, running his hands through his hair. "I just need to... I'll be okay."

Tony looked at his friend doubtfully, but he had known Lucas long enough to know when to push his roommate and when to leave him alone. When he needed to, Lucas would talk, but not before he was ready. "All right, Lucas, if you're sure," he replied, offering his friend one more chance at help. 

"Yeah, Tony. I'll be fine. Go back to sleep." He tried unsuccessfully to give Picollo a reassuring grin, but it only cam out as a grimace. Tony nodded, worry still etched on his face. He stepped back down onto the floor and lay back down on his bunk.

Lucas looked at the chronometer beside his bed and sighed; 0400 hours. Damn. He wasn't due into the lab until 0930. There was no chance of sleep now-that dream always left him wide awake. Well, he thought, I might as well get a head start on that program Brody wanted. Waiting until he heard Tony's breathing became slow and paced, he changed, grabbed his laptop, and left.

~

Nathan Bridger rubbed his tired eyes before reaching for a cup. Filling it with coffee, he turned to scan the mess hall. He was looking for one person in particular-the boy who, in the few precious years they had spent together, had become like a son to him. Finding his query, he walked over to where the blond was sitting in a corner booth.

"May I join you?" Lucas looked up, startled from his computer screen, not having noticed anyone approaching. Smiling, he gestured to the seat across from him.

"Of course, captain." He waited for Bridger to get seated before continuing. "What brings you here at this ungodly hour?"

" Couldn't sleep. Same thing as you, I presume." Looking down quickly, Lucas ran his fingers around the top of his own half-filled coffee cup. 

"Yeah, well..." 

"Lucas, I want to help. If these nightmares aren't getting any better, maybe-"

"Captain, I appreciate you trying to help, but I really don't think that there's anything you can do. Not this time."

"Lucas, after Carol died, I couldn't sleep for a month, the nightmares were so bad. I couldn't understand why this was happening to me then and not when Robert died. I felt guilty, as though maybe I didn't grieve for Robert enough. Then it hit me; when Robert died, Carol and I had each other to talk to. We could grieve with each other. I don't think either of us could have made it through without the other. But, when I lost Carol, I was alone; I had no way of getting my feelings out, so they found a way-through my dreams. Lucas, I can't tell you that I know what you're going through, but I can tell you this: my door is always open to you. Whenever you feel like you can trust me, come talk. I promise you that you'll feel better, okay kiddo?"

Lucas couldn't trust himself to speak, so he nodded without looking up from his mug. "Thank you, Captain. I..." he took a deep breath, not knowing how to put what he was feeling into words. "Thank you."

~

The moonpool was empty, save a young boy hard at work. Lucas was bent over the vocoder, trying in vain to figure out what had caused it's latest glitch. Gripping a wire in one hand, he blinked as his vision blurred, then righted itself again. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm. He needed sleep, but there was no way he was going to chance having another nightmare. He knew he couldn't go on like this, but what was he supposed to do? 

Maybe there was another way. Bridger had seemed genuine in his concern, and maybe, just maybe, he might be able to trust the captain. The whole reason he had found out about Lucas' nightmares in the first place was because Bridger hadn't seen him at mess one night and had come searching for him to make sure he was okay. Lucas had fallen asleep and was in the middle of the nightmare when Bridger walked in and woke him. The captain had been concerned ever since then, and for two weeks seemed to show up everywhere Lucas was, watching out for him. Secretly, Lucas liked the feeling of security he had when the captain was around. Though he would never admit it, Bridger had become an important part of Lucas' life. Yet there were things about his past that Lucas couldn't bear to be revealed, even to Bridger. Things that he could never tell anyone, no matter what the circumstances. How could anyone understand what had happened to him if he didn't fully understand it himself?

Resigning himself to his fate, he bent back over the vocoder and started to work again. Soon, though, his body rebelled against his mind and he found his head slowly sinking to the desk as sleep claimed him.

~

That night, a 14-year-old Lucas had woken up to shouting. He had never slept well, and that night was no exception. He pulled off the covers and crept to the door. He could hear hushed voices talking; suddenly his mother's voice spoke up. Something was wrong. Lucas slowly pulled open the door to his room and peered through the crack.

"How'd they find out?"

"We don't know, Kathryn." 

"You told me they wouldn't find out." His mother was sitting with her head in her hands on the couch. Standing on either side of her were two men in blue uniforms. As one turned to pace the floor, Lucas saw the triangular patch of the UEO on his arm.

"You have to leave, Kathryn. Now."

"How can I? What about Lucas?"

"Leave him with the neighbor."

"And let them find and kill him?"

"Kathryn, you have to think about yourself before you think of your son's safety. If they find you..."

She sighed. "I should tell him."

"You know you can't do that."

"Why; because of UEO security? He a genius for Christ's sake; do you think that I'll tell him anything that he can't find by hacking into the computer? He's 14; certainly old enough to know that his mother is a traitor."

"Kathryn..."

"I can't leave him." Heavy silence filled the room. Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing. What had his mother done that was so horrible? Who would want to kill her? 

Lucas wasn't sure what happened next. Suddenly the door flew open and two men with their guns drawn ran inside the room where his mother sat. One of the UEO men ran to Kathryn and shoved her to the ground. Lucas heard a "phft" and the second man fell to the floor. 

Fear and panic gripped Lucas as he frantically looked around his room for a place to hide. He dived under his bed just as the door to his room flew open. Lucas' heart pounded in his chest so loudly that he was sure the man could hear it. He covered his mouth with his hands, afraid that his ragged breathing would disclose his hiding place. His eyes opened wide as he saw the feet of the man walk beside the bed. They opened wider when the feet stopped. Lucas was paralyzed with fear was the man started to kneel...


	2. Chapter 2

Father of Mine  
part two

"Lucas!" Tim O'Neil called him back from the darkness of his nightmare. Feeling the Lieutenant's hand shaking his shoulder, Lucas sat up and blinked his eyes, trying to dispel the haunting images that had invaded his sleep. " Lucas, are you okay?" Tim asked, genuinely concerned for his friend's well-being. He had been coming to the moon pool to relax after his shift and walked in on Lucas thrashing about and muttering, his head on the work table in front of him.

"Yeah, Tim," Lucas replied, running his hands through his hair, trying to calm his racing heart. "I was just having a nightmare."

"Must have been a doozie." Tim took a closer look at the young scientist, noticing the beads of sweat on his forehead and his rapid breathing. "Lucas, do you... do you want to talk about it?"

"No, Tim, I don't want to talk about it!" Lucas exploded, his bottled up frustration and stress directing itself at the innocent communications officer. "Why is everyone always sticking their noses into my business? What I dream is my personal information!" Lucas knew that he was misdirecting his anger, but at the time he didn't care.

Tim stood there for a moment, his mouth open in shock. Then his eyes clouded over with hurt and he moved to go. "Lucas- soon you're going to have to realize that you actually do need people to get through life, and like it or not, you're stuck with us. We care about you, Lucas, but I'm afraid that if you don't realize it soon, you might just find yourself all alone, and for once you won't want to be."

~

Lucas slammed the door to his quarters. He was glad that Tony wasn't in their room. It wasn't that he didn't want Tony to know what had happened- he was sure the entire boat would know before evening mess- he just didn't want to explain what had happened. He was so confused; he was mad, first of all; mad that Tim had witnessed his nightmare, mad that he had fallen asleep in such a public place, and mad that he had blown up at the lieutenant. He understood that he had just alienated probably the nicest person on the ship, someone who possibly could have helped him out. He was alone, and for the first time, it was not a feeling he enjoyed.

He stopped pacing and flopped down in his desk chair. Taking a deep breath and running his hands through his hair, he tried to calm down and taking inventory of what he was feeling. His gaze fell on the rectangular picture frame on the edge of his messy desk. He picked it up, running his fingers over the woman's face.

"Oh, mom," he whispered, feeling the tears come once again. "Why did you try to protect me?" He wiped angrily at the wetness on his cheek. "If you had only listened to them..."

~

Tony Picollo smiled as he untangled himself from his headset. Another boring shift over. Now he could go back to his quarters and finally take a look at that new vid he had picked up on his last shore leave... As he stood up, his stomach let out a low growl in protest of his negligence. Well, he thought, a stop at mess couldn't hurt.

His tray loaded down with food, Tony circled the mess hall until he found Tim and Miguel Ortiz seated in the back. ""Hey, guys! Is this a beautiful day or what?"

"What are you talking about, Tony?" Miguel answered, fully aware of Tony's oblivion to the scowl on Tim's usually smiling face.

"I just think that it's a beautiful, sunny day, that's all."

"Tony, we're on a sub. There's no sun on a sub. Every day is like this."

"Miguel, has anyone ever called you a party pooper?"

"Not to my face," Miguel grinned. 

Tony went to make another smart comeback when he finally noticed Tim's sour expression. "What crawled up his butt?"

Tim glanced at Tony, sending him a look of death before returning to his contemplation of the complex make-up of his coffee.

"Tim had a... run-in with Lucas earlier this morning," Miguel answered delicately.

"What do you mean, 'run-in'"

"Guys," Tim suddenly spoke up. "Do you ever wonder if Lucas is happy here?" Miguel and Tony exchanged confused glances.

"Well," Tony supplied, "I guess I never really though about it before; I just assumed-"

"Yeah, so did I," Tim interrupted quietly. "We all did."

"Tim, what are you rambling about?"

"All I'm saying is that none of Lucas' friends never asked if he was happy here on seaQuest; we all just assumed that this was the place he wanted to be. What if... what if it's not? What if Lucas wants a normal childhood? Why is he here, anyway? How did the UEO ever agree to let a 16-year-old boy on a military sub?"

"Well," Miguel replied, "what I heard was that his father made a huge contribution to the UEO in exchange."

"Do you really believe that, Miguel-that a man like Dr. Walenczak can make a donation large enough to get the military to put someone so young in harms way? No, there has to be more to the story than that. Lucas never talks about his life before we knew him; don't you guys think it's the least bit strange?"

"What I think is strange is this stuff they call food," Tony responded. "I think you spend too much time thinking about other people's lives and not enough about your own, Tim. Lucas is just a normal child prodigy living on a military sub. Just because he doesn't talk about his past doesn't mean he has a dark one. And Lucas is perfectly happy here. He can work on his vocoder, he loves Darwin, and Captain Bridger's practically his father. He's fine, Tim."

"I'm not so sure..."

~

Bridger sat in his office, trying to concentrate on his paperwork. Life as a UEO captain was exciting at times, but the majority of his time was taken up by the endless stream of paperwork that always seemed to be in a pile a foot deep on his desk. His mind kept drifting today, though. He kept running his conversation with Lucas through his mind. He wished he could make everything better for him - take away the nightmares that plagued him and the memories from the past. Yet he knew that it was impossible, that Lucas had to do that himself. A knock on the door shook him out of his thoughts.

"Enter." Lucas opened the door tentatively and peeked in. 

"Are you busy, sir? I can come back if you want..."

"Of course not, kiddo, don't be silly." Bridger smiled and waved the boy in with his hand. "What's up?"

Lucas sat down in the chair and cleared his throat, refusing to look at Bridger, but instead kept his gaze on his hands. "Well, sir, I wanted to ask you... I need... can I have a few weeks leave? I, uh, I need to get some things in order, and I think that I could sort things out better on shore."

"Are you okay, Lucas? You're not in trouble, are you?"

"Oh no, sir, nothing like that. I... it's just that my birthday is coming up in a few days, and I've been thinking about what I want to do afterwards. I'll be 18, sir, and my father won't be able to force me to stay here anymore." Lucas looked up quickly, realizing how what he just said sounded. "Not that I haven't been happy here, it's just that... well, most kids my age are getting ready for their senior prom and choosing which college they want to go to right now. I never got that choice, and I just need to figure out where I belong."

"But you're not a normal kid, Lucas. You're special, and most normal kids would give up those choices in a second for what you have."

"I'm sorry, sir. I've made up my mind."

"Lucas, I know you've been going through a rough time. I know how you feel. When I was your age-"

Lucas sprang up out of his chair and banged his hands down on Bridger's desk. "You have no idea what I've gone through! You can't know how I feel!"

"Lucas-"

"No!" Bridger was taken aback at the pain and anger reflected in Lucas's eyes. "You didn't see her..." Lucas stopped, realizing what he was about to say. Taking a deep breath, he began again. "I'm sorry, sir. I have to do this. Please."

Bridger looked at Lucas carefully. He could tell that there was something going on behind those blue eyes. "Okay, Lucas. You have two weeks, and after that I hope you will come back. We need you here, kiddo, and well, I need you here too."

"Thank you, captain."

"Good luck, Lucas."

~

Lucas lifted his duffel bag onto his shoulder and, preparing to leave the only place he had ever thought of as home, took one last look around. What am I doing? He thought. This has been the only real home I've ever known. I belong here. But he couldn't turn back now. He pulled down the lever that opened the door to his shuttle and took a step inside.

"Lucas!" Captain Bridger ran into the room and up to the opening door where Lucas stood. "Wait a second." Bridger placed a PAL into Lucas's outstreched palm. 

"A PAL?"

"Just in case we need you. In case I need you." Bridger's eyes pleaded with the young man. "Just take it."

Lucas shoved the device into his duffel bag. "Sir..."

"Go, Lucas. Do what you need to do." Their eyes met, and instantly Bridger knew that this wasn't as easy to do as Lucas had thought. At the same time, Lucas saw understanding, true understanding in his captain's eyes. He hesitated, not used to the look. Then, their good-byes unspoken but understood, he turned and walked into the shuttle.

"Good luck, son." Bridger said the words so soft, he wasn't sure if he had actually said them or if he just thought them.

The door shut. Brodger sood a moment longer, then turned and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Father of Mine  
part three

Lucas piloted the sub until he was safely underway and was unable to control himself. Then he put the sub under autopilot and let the tears flow. When the emotion ebbed a bit, he decided that he couldnÕt put it off any longer. He reached into his duffel bag and pulled out the photograph of his mother. He placed his hand gently on her glowing face and smiled. He turned the frame over and took out the cardboard backing. From inside, a wrinkled envelope fell onto the floor. Lucas picked it up with a shaking hand. Gentle handwriting graced the front of the envelope spelling out the words My Darling Lucas. Lucas took a breath, turned the precious document over and broke the seal. He rubbed his fingers over the broken seal. Pulling out the crinkled stationary and unfolding it, Lucas began to read.

_Lucas,_

My son; so you're 18. I never thought this day would come so soon. Now you are a man, truly on your own. This is your life, Lucas. Live it to your best. I know you can.

If you are reading this, then the earth itself must have swallowed me, for I have left you. This has to be what happened, because nothing less could have made me leave you. But you must not think of it that way. I will always be beside you, watching over you. Even death cannot separate us. I am your mother. Nothing can break that bond. I know I am watching over you, Lucas, so make me proud and be the man I know you are.

I love you so much. And that is why this is so hard to write. I must tell you about your past-about your father. He didn't die while I was pregnant with you. He left me. He left us. What I did, Lucas, was an accident. I didn't plan to have an affair. It's not something you figure into the equation. But when I found out that I was going to have you, I knew it couldn't have been wrong. And when my husband found out that you weren't his, he left us.

You have to understand that it's okay. I still have you. I can feel you tossing and turning around in my belly, and I can't wait until you're born. I am already planning our years together. I can't wait to peer into your little face and teach you all the things I know. I hope I will be a good mother to you, Lucas. But if I'm not, just know that I love you. And that everything will be okay. Love can conquer anything Lucas. Remember that. 

I pray every night for you to live a happy, wonderful life with me. I love you, my son.

Your mother,

Kathryn

~

Lucas brought up the mini-sub into the docking port, picked up his bag, and left. It was late in the evening, and his melancholy mood led him to take a walk on the beach. It felt good to feel the wind in his face again after so long on a sub. His lungs sucked in the sweet air, and were relieved to find it didn't have the stale taste of tanked oxygen. 

Memories...some say they were a gift, but Lucas wasn't so sure. They came flooding back to him so quickly he almost jumped. His mother used to take him on walks on the beach. It was a habit that she had passed on to him, but had left him since living on _seaQuest_. He could almost see her...a white apparition at the end of his vision, her long, flowing, red hair curled at the temples of her head. She smiled.... God, how he remembered that smile! When her small mouth curled upwards, her entire face brightened. Lucas closed his eyes and let the images come. For once, these were not the dreams that woke him in the night, sweating.

Lucas felt something cold and wet lick his bare feet, startling him out of his reverie. He was suprised to find he had walked so far so quickly; when he tried to look behind him to judge just how far he had gone, he couldn't even see the light wood of the dock.

The last bubbles of the wave receded as he turned to walk back. 

Then someone screamed. Startled, he jerked around to find the source. The sound faded, and he almost had himself convinced that he had imagined it when it came again. This time he ran off after it.

Lucas ran for what seemed like forever. Running in the sand was incredibly hard, and tired him out twice as much as the same run would have on pavement. Gasping for breath, he turned a corner and saw the small figure of a crumpled girl lying in the sand.

Lucas discovered that the figure was that of a girl his age as he approached her and kneeled beside her. She stirred and her eyes fluttered, then opened. He could see that they were the most amazing green color. She took his breath away. He recovered a moment later and helped her to a seating position.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just fainted. Some guy knocked me down and stole my purse!"

"Did you see which way he went?"

"Over there, into those woods." She pointed up the shore to where lush foliage bent down to meet the sand. 

"You're sure you're okay?" He made sure one more time before he got up and headed off in that direction. 

"Be careful!" she called after him. He smiled as he pushed leaves back with the palm of his hand. He stepped forward and was enveloped by greenery. His eyes looked from one side to the next, searching for a sign of what to do next. His ears begged for some sound - anything - in the awful silence. He moved forward again, and that was when it moved. A small, silent disturbance of air that tells a person that someone has moved close to them. Suddenly he regretted charging into the situation without thinking first.

It took Lucas a moment to realize that he should turn around, but by then it was too late. Before he could react, the cold, terrifying metal of a gun was pressed against the base of his neck.

~

Captain Bridger had left the bridge in the trusted hands of Commander Ford and retired to his cabin, after making sure the tracker on Lucas' PAL was operational. He layed down on his bed and put his arm over his eyes. He knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep, though. Not when Lucas was out there looking for a truth that only Bridger could provide. I should have told him when he left...I almost did, but I couldn't lose face with him. Not yet... With a beep, the UEO symbol on the comm screen opened to reveal the face of Tim O'Neil.

"Captain Bridger?" He sighed and rose to his feet.

"Mr. O'Neil."

"Sir, Lucas is on the move."

"Where is he headed, Lieutenant?"

"Sir, it looks as though he's headed for the New Australian border."

"What would Lucas want in NA Territory?"

"I don't know, sir." he paused. "Do you want me to call him?"

"No. Let's just wait and see exactly where he's headed."


	4. Chapter 4

Father of Mine  
part four

"Lucas Walenczak." Captain Mitchell turned as Lucas entered the room. He nodded to the Sergeant who had escorted Lucas off the mini-sub and he unhooked the handcuffs around Lucas' wrists. "Sit down." Lucas rubbed the red circles around his wrists that had been worn raw by the handcuffs and took the chair that was behind the table.

"How do you know my name?"

He smiled. "I make it my business to know. Once my country was in charge of the seas. Nothing went on under the surface that we didn't know about. No one dared defy us." His smile faded. "We were so close to the top and then you people came along, with your human rights and peace talks. The UEO put ideas of revolution into my people's heads and split my country apart!" He paused to regain his composure. "But now they're going to pay." He looked Lucas right into the eyes. "Lucas, war with the UEO is inevitable, and the only thing standing in the way of my nation's superiority is the seaQuest. Without their flagship, the UEO is powerless against New Australia. And that's where you come in."

"Me?" Lucas had no clue where this guy was going. "Look, sir, I don't know who you think I am, but-"

"You have seaQuest's security codes."

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about. With those codes, I can control the seaQuest from any computer consul."

"I don't have them."

"Don't lie to me, Lucas. I know all about your role on seaQuest. 'Chief Computer Analyst' is the official term, I think?" He paused and let a smile creep onto his lips as Lucas' face fell. "I told you I make it my business to know what's going on in my sea."

Lucas paused. "Do you actually think that I would just hand over control of seaQuest?"

"Of course not. So I'm giving you two choices. Either I have control of seaQuest, or nobody does. Get me?" The full reality of his situation washed over Lucas like a wave. He felt sick. "The Peacetime Acts of 2005 let tons of nuclear weapons loose on the black market. I have stocked five on this ship. I could easily destroy the seaQuest and all of your friends on it. It's up to you, Lucas."

"You can threaten me all you want, but I'll never betray the seaQuest or the UEO. You're insane if you think you can take on seaQuest my yourself."

"No. I'm not insane. I just believe in the future of my country. Human nature is not peace, Lucas; it's war! The world cannot stay at peace forever; it goes against the laws of the universe. You will see, Lucas. Trust me. You will see."

~

Bridger walked into his quarters and closed the door behind him with a sigh. He didn't know how to feel anymore. He was too exhausted to cry and too upset to sleep. His stomach was constantly churning. He felt guilty for letting Lucas go but even guiltier for not telling him the one fact that would have kept him there. But Bridger felt something else, too; a strange, scared prickling at the back of his neck like something was going to happen. He knew Lucas was in trouble but he felt like he couldn't help him without alienating him forever. If only he had told him... A knock at his door disrupted his train of thought.

"Enter." He walked over to hid desk and at down.

"Captain," Commander Ford poked his head through the doorway. "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure, Jonathan. Come in." Ford closed the door quietly and sat down in front of his captain. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Captain, is there something going on that I should know about? The crew can sense that something is wrong, and they're getting worried about you. Frankly, so am I."

Bridger paused before responding. "Jonathan, have you ever been so ashamed of something you did that you couldn't even bring yourself to tell those you love?"

"Yes. I think everyone feels that way at some point. Most of the time, though, it's for no good reason."

Bridger smiled. "Thank you for that, but not everyone has done what I've done."

"Sir, forgive me for being foreword, but what have you done? Whatever it is, it can't be that bad."

Bridger was quiet for a moment, making Ford think that maybe he had pushed his captain too far. "Jonathan, have you ever loved a woman?"

Ford smiled sadly at the memories that surfaced at his captain's question. "Yes, sir."

"Did you truly love her?"

"With all my heart."

"So did I, so did I... do you think it's possible to love more than one woman that way in your life?"

"Well, I guess so. Just because you love another doesn't mean your love for the first one dies."

Bridger smiled. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Sir, about Lucas... He'll come back, I know he will. You don't have to worry."

"Thank you. Jonathan."

~

Captain Mitchell pawed through the black duffel bag with the _seaQuest_ logo in his quarters without much interest. He was looking for any clue as to how he could get to the kid. He had thought that a bluff would be good enough, but the boy was tougher than he had expected.

He sure looked familiar, too. Those eyes...they reminded him of... He struggled to push the thought away. It was so long ago, and he had come so far since then... He hadn't thought about her in so long that it shocked him how fast the memories came back. Why, suddenly, did this boy bring up these thoughts? Because he has blue eyes? He had reconciled his actions with his god long ago. What right did this boy have to make him feel guilty again?

He threw the duffel bag across the room. It fell with a crash against the wall and dumped its contents onto the floor. Among various other objects, a rectangular frame flew out and landed a few feet from the angry man. The face that peered back at him confirmed the sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Oh, god..."


	5. Chapter 5

Father of Mine  
part five

"Hey-" Lucas grunted as the sergeant shoved him through a dark doorway and onto the floor. "Mindless drone," he muttered under his breath as he heard the sergeant laugh and lock the door behind him. Lucas stood and dusted himself off before taking in his surroundings.

He couldn't see very well in the darkness, but he could tell that he was in a small, stuffy room completely made of steel. A small cot was pushed into the corner, and someone had laid his duffel bag on the mattress. Thank god, he thought, as he ran over to the bed and tore though the bag, looking through for any glimpse of the metal frame surrounding the face of his mother. His heart started to pump faster and faster and his hands moved more and more frantically as his search turned up nothing.

"Looking for this?" Lucas turned around to look at Captain Mitchell's form silhouetted in the doorway. As he walked into the dark room and turned on the lights, Lucas could see his mother's face in the captain's hand.

"Give that back to me." He barely got it out through his clenched teeth.

"Is this your mother?" Mitchell's voice was surprisingly calm and detached from the turmoil going on inside him.

"Give that back!" Now Lucas was yelling. He was shaking from the anger he was unsuccessfully trying to push down inside. 

"Is this your mother?!"

"Yes! Are you satisfied?" Lucas ran up to Mitchell and grabbed the frame and its contents. Mitchell let him take it and closed his eyes in resignation. 

"So you're the child." Lucas slowly turned around, pressing the frame to his chest.

"What?" He whispered.

"You're the child that ruined my marriage." Understanding dawned on Lucas. This was the man who had left his mother 18 years ago!

"You're..."

"Kathryn was my wife, my love. And my only regret."

"Regret?" Lucas felt numb.

"You have to understand, Lucas. I was young; when I left, it was out of selfish pride. It had taken my whole career to rise in the ranks here, and when Kathryn had an affair with that UEO man-I couldn't stay, not after what they had done to my country. It was stupid, Lucas. I know. It is the only thing in my life that I regret."

Lucas didn't know how to feel. Part of him refused the fact that this man was who he, until recently, used to think of as his father. But another part of him was excited to find Mitchell. This man had known Lucas' mother before Lucas had; he could tell Lucas all sorts of stories about her. If Mitchell regretted leaving, then maybe he could become the father Lucas never had. But Lucas knew he could never fully forgive this man for the hurt he caused his mother and himself. All of Lucas' pent up rage boiled deep inside him. Despite the opportunity this man represented, Lucas could feel the rage taking over. He had been forced to be the strong one, the "man" of the house for so long that Lucas tried to use his strength of will to combat the rage growing inside him. But his strength failed him. He could feel the anger winning.

He walked up to the tall man blocking the doorway and looked him up and down. He could feel his hands making fists almost against his will. He pressed the picture harder and harder against his chest; he was holding it so hard that he was surprised the glass didn't break.

"You self-righteous bastard." He spoke so softly that Lucas didn't know if Mitchell even heard him. Before he knew it, Lucas' hand hurt like hell and Mitchell was on the floor, reeling from the punch.

Lucas ran. He didn't know where he was going, but still he ran. Blinded by his rage, he didn't stop to think about where he was going. He just ran and prayed to any god that was listening that he would find the shuttle bay and get the hell out of here.

Lucas had been running for a while when he started to hear voices and footfalls behind him. He tried to push himself harder but found that he had no more to give. He breathed a sigh of relief when the hallway widened and he was in the shuttle bay.

Since it was the middle of the night no one was manning the stations, so Lucas walked up to the consul and ran his fingers over the controls. They weren't that different from the controls on seaQuest. Soon he found his shuttle and started the sequence that would set him free. 

"Stop right there!" Lucas turned to find a young ensign not that much older than himself pointing a gun at his head. He took a deep breath.

"Please." His voice shook. "Don't do this. I just want to go home." His eyes darted to the opening doors that led to his shuttle. "Please," he pleaded. "Just let me leave. No one will know." The young ensign paused, gave Lucas a sympathetic look, and lowered his gun. Lucas took a deep breath, thanked the young man, and ran to the doors of his docking port.

But before he could mount the ladder and climb into his mini-sub, Mitchell and five armed men ran into the room. Lucas decided to make a run for it. He dove for the ladder as one of the men pulled his trigger. Lucas felt two small pricks hit the small of his back and knew that he had been drugged. He didn't even try to fight it as he fell backwards into darkness.

"Oh, god. No..." The voice made Wendy Smith sit up straight. She often fell asleep reading in her chair. Her psychic abilities were heightened while she slept, and this night she could hear Lucas' scared voice. "It can't be him. It can't be." The voice came again, and this time not only could she hear it, but she could sense Lucas' fear and anger. "He can't get away with this!" Wendy grabbed her chest. Oh, Lucas... She got up and ran out the door.

~

Mia swished the brown washcloth in the cool water, wrung it, and placed it once again on Lucas' forehead. Poor boy, she thought. He had no clue what he was in for. All he was trying to do was help me. She gently brushed his cheek with the backside of her hand. For the first time in her life she felt guilty about following orders. The captain was her father, for pete's sake; how could she have disobeyed him? She knew that she had been given no choice, but some part of her said she should've tried to do something.

She glanced up as the door to the room opened. She let out a tiny sigh of relief when she saw that it was only Michael who entered. 

"How is he?" The young ensign walked over and knelt beside the bed. 

"No change. What about you? What'd he say?" 

"10 lashes." He grimaced as he arched his back. "I got off easy, considering if they hadn't shown up the kid would've been gone." He watched her gaze drift back to Lucas. "I'd better be careful the next couple of days; they'll probably be watching me very carefully."

Mia ran her hands through her hair. "What did they pump into him? He's running a fever and shivering like crazy." Michael looked Mia up and down, worried.

"Mia, have you eaten today?" She glanced at him, surprised.

"What?"

"I'm worried about you. Ever since this kid was brought here you haven't eaten or taken care of yourself at all." He sighed." What's this boy to you, Mia?"

"He's here because I couldn't stand up to my father. I put on a good act, but in reality, I can't." She looked at Lucas' face. "I feel guilty."

"You know your father would've gotten him here even without your help."

"I know. But...I just can't help it. God, I hate the fact that I can't stand up to him!"

"Well, maybe it's time you started."

"What do you mean?" She was taken aback.

"Let's get this boy out of here." 

"What?" Mia couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Do you know what would happen to you?"

"Mia, there are many among the crew who think your father is wrong. I am one of them. I can't keep following the orders of a madman. He wants to take on the UEO by himself and expects us to follow him like sheep. It's ludicrous!" Michael leaned over to her and took her small hands in his. "We grew up together Mia, and I think we know each other better than anyone else." He looked strait in her eyes. "You have a good heart. You can't tell me that you haven't thought about it already." 

"I know you're right, Michael. I know." She thought for a moment, looked at Lucas' tortured face, and sighed. "What's your plan?"

~

"You're sure it was Lucas?" Captain Bridger paced the floor behind Wendy, seated in a chair.

"I'm positive." She shivered. "Something's going on, Nathan, but it goes deeper than whatever situation Lucas has got himself into now." Bridger stopped dead in his tracks. He took a deep breath, walked over to his desk, sat down and put his head in his hands. "Nathan, do you know anything about this?"

Bridger sighed. He was sick of holding it all inside of him. He needed to tell someone.

"Yes, Wendy, though I'm surprised that you haven't read it already." He paused. "Wendy, none of what I'm about to say can leave this room. Understand?" She nodded, and Bridger looked down at his hands. "I ... am Lucas' father."

html> <div> 

< Prev 1. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Epilogue Next >

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Login

  * [FanFiction][1]
  * [FictionPress][1]
  * [Google][1]
  * [Facebook][1]
  * [Twitter][1]

Post Review

* * *

Report Abuse Add Story to Community  Go  .  

Share

  * [Google+][2]
  * [Twitter][3]
  * [Tumblr][4]
  * [Facebook][5]

  .  Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

Story  Writer 

Working... Close Save

   [1]: #
   [2]: https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F316032%2F5%2F
   [3]: http://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F316032%2F5%2F
   [4]: http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F316032%2F5%2F
   [5]: http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F316032%2F5%2F



	6. Chapter 6

Father of Mine  
part six

Captain Bridger brusquely walked onto his bridge. He felt better than he had in days. It had really helped him to get his secret out, one that he had kept bottled up for years. He walked over to Lieutenant O'Neil and bent over his consul.

"Lieutenant, get me Lucas."

"Ready, sir." A few moments passed as O'Neil punched up the signal.

"Go, Lieutenant."

~

Mia was getting up to leave Lucas' side when she saw his eyes flutter. Instantly she sat back down and leaned over him. He groaned, turned his head, and coughed.

"Shh," she whispered. "Don't take it too fast." His eyes opened, and he blinked a few times. He liked his lips and tried to speak, but no sound came out. He looked at her face confused, then his expression melted into recognition. He sat straight up, then groaned and laid back down. "It's okay, Lucas. I'm on your side." Mia reached over and pressed a glass of cold water against his lips "Drink." He obeyed. With her help, he sat up and leaned against the wall.

"Why are you helping me?' His voice was weak, but he could feel himself getting stronger.

"Let's just say not all of us feel the way my father does." At the word father, Lucas cringed. "What is it?"

"He's your father?" She nodded, and he flashed her an angry look. "If you don't agree with him, then why did you help him back on the beach?"

"Look, Lucas, I don't have to prove my actions to you or anybody else. I had no choice-he's my father!"

"No. There's always a choice. It may not have a result you like, but there's always another way. Just because you may not like the outcome doesn't mean you don't do what's right." Lucas took one look at Mia's hurt face and knew he had crossed the line. He sighed. "I'm sorry. I need to stop letting my mouth run off like that. He paused. "Thank you for helping me." Mia looked down at her watch and gasped. She hadn't realized how late it was.

"I'd better get going. They're gonna start wondering where I am." She looked at Lucas leaning against the wall." How's your head?"

"It's working. Go before they miss you."

~

Captain Mitchell quietly sat at his desk in his quarters. This new development had changed his plan-for the better. If Lucas really was Kathryn's son, then he had the upper hand over Bridger, and the UEO. A pang of anger sprang into his stomach. Lucas was supposed to be his son. He was supposed to have had the successful life with Kathryn. But, no, Bridger had taken all of that away from him. Now he would make Bridger pay, and at the same time punish the UEO for destroying his country. If the war were to happen, then it would be apropos if the first casualty exercised Mitchell's complete vengeance. 

Mitchell was pulled out of his train of thought by an annoying beeping. He picked up the comm unit he had taken from Lucas' duffel bag and placed it on the floor. He waited a moment before standing up and mashing the black object with his foot.

The beeping stopped.

~

"Sir?" O'Neil looked up at the captain who was still standing by his station.

"O'Neil."

"Lucas is not responding."

"Keep trying, Lieutenant."

"Sir?" Picollo called from across the bridge. Bridger was at his station in a few strides. 

"What is it, Picollo?"

"Sir, I'm not getting a signal from Lucas anymore."

"What?"

"My screen is blank, sir. Something must have happened to the comm unit."

"Damn!" Bridger slammed his hand down in the consul, making Picollo jump. He took a few deep breaths and tried to regain his composure. "What were his last coordinates?"

~

"I'm sorry, Nathan, but I can't authorize _seaQuest_'s entry into New Australian Territory." Bridger fumed silently at the words spoken by Secretary General MeGath. "They would see it as an act of war."

"But, Mr. Secretary, they are holding Lucas prisoner-don't you consider that an act of war?"

"You don't know that for sure, Nathan, and the UEO can't go off sending our flagship into enemy waters because a psychic has indigestion!" Bridger glared at the VIDlink screen. "Look, Nathan, I know how much you value your crew-especially Lucas. Maybe if we had some actual proof that he was being held against his will. But until then, Lucas will have to fend for himself." Bridger made no move to reply. "MeGath out."

~

Lucas looked around his cell. Now bathed in a soft light, he could finally make out all the objects in the room. A small control panel was located on the far wall beside the door. It was covered so carefully in a piece of painted metal the color of the walls so that he had missed in his initial look at the room. It piqued his interest, and a plan started to form inside his head. Carefully, he tried to get up, and after his third try managed to walk over to the panel. His eyes widened as he realized what it was. He stumbled back to the cot and opened his duffel bag, pulling out his pen as he ran back to the consul. 

Delicately, he worked the screws off the metal plate with the pen. They fell with a clank against the ground, and he gently removed the metal cover and laid it on the floor.

Yes, he thought as he rigged the wiring. Yes, this is going to work. If he could just get this re-wired, he might be able to send _seaQuest_ a signal. They wouldn't be able to respond and it would be weak, but at least they would know where he was. He smiled as he worked, feeling his hope and courage return with every passing minute.


	7. Chapter 7

Father of Mine  
part seven

"Sir?" Tim's surprised voice brought the captain over to his station at the helm.

"O'Neil."

"Sir, I'm receiving a transmission from a New Australian sub, the Phoenix. Do you want me to put it up?"

"Yes, Mr. O'Neil." Bridger's heart started to pump out of control as the hardened featured of Captain Mitchell appeared on the main screen Bridger's eyes widened in recognition and he let out a tiny gasp before regaining his composure. "Mitchell. How nice to see you again."

"I'm sorry I can't say the same for you, Nathan. I regret to inform you that I have some bad news." Mitchell nodded to someone out of view of the VIDlink screen and a dirty, worn Lucas was pushed into view. His hands were cuffed once again behind his back, and the shoulder of his shirt was ripped. Mouths dropped all over the bridge. Bridger hid his fear and growing anger inside and tried to present himself as calm and composed. "We discovered your crew member in our waters. He was carrying these." Mitchell held out his hand. In his open palm sat a bag filled with small oval pills. "Kytine. Drugs such as these are illegal in our waters, so under New Australian jurisdiction, we must prosecute to the full extent of the law." Mitchell paused for effect, enjoying every moment of this. "The sentence is death." Lucas looked, panicked, at Mitchell. Gasps escaped form the mouths of those on the bridge. Bridger was stunned. His stomach churned and his heart sank. "Unless, of course," Mitchell continued, "we can strike a deal." 

Confused looks were passed around the bridge. What kind of deal did this man want? And would they be able to give it to him? Bridger knew exactly what Mitchell wanted, and he knew that he couldn't give it to him. He tried to play dumb. "What kind of deal?"

"I think that is something best discussed in private, don't you Nathan?"

O'Neil tentatively spoke up from the consul just to the front of the captain's chair. "Sir-a New Australian mini-sub is asking for permission to board."

"I've sent a sub to bring you here, Nathan." Mitchell smiled. "You don't have to worry about your safety. I assure your crew that you will be treated with respect and that I will not harm you in the slightest."

Bridger knew it was a trap, but he also knew that he had no choice. Mitchell was his responsibility, and so was Lucas. He wasn't about to lose another son. His eyes turned to the young boy. Lucas' eyes were clouded. Something silently pleaded with Bridger behind the clouds and his heart fell. He saw Lucas shake his head in a silent plea, but he knew what had to be done. He supposed he had known this day was coming, but he hadn't expected it so soon, or in this way.

"Okay, Captain Mitchell." Bridger took a deep breath. "I'll come." He cut the transmission as multiple shocked breaths were taken in and worried looks were passed around the bridge. 

"Captain," Ford, confused, put his hand on Bridger's arm. "Are you sure this is smart?"

Bridger turned and looked directly into Ford's eyes. "Commander, I know this man. I also know Lucas, and I am positive that those charges are bogus." He paused. "I don't expect you to understand, Jonathan. This doesn't involve politics, or the UEO or _seaQuest_. You don't have to worry, Commander." Ford was convinced by the emotion in his captain's words. "You have the helm."

"Yes, sir." 

"Thank you, Jonathan." He turned to walk off the bridge. Suddenly, feeling like he would never see his captain again, Ford quickly turned around.

"Nathan, I..." He couldn't think of the words he needed to express how he felt.

"I know, Jonathan." Bridger smiled, and walked off the bridge. Jonathan watched as his friend and captain walked away, then turned his attention back to his boat.

"Okay, people. Back to work."

~

Lucas jumped over the rise in the floor this time as he was shoved back into his room. He smiled and turned around to the sergeant who had once again escorted him back to his cell. The sergeant rolled his eyes and locked the door behind him. Lucas' jovial spirit quickly left him as he realized his whole plan to get out of here had to change. He walked over to the speaker unit he had re-wired and leaned against the wall. He slid down to the floor as his hands ran through his hair. Think, Wolenczak, he commanded himself. Think. There had to be a solution. There was no point in sending _seaQuest_ a transmission now, because Bridger was already on his way, and there was no way to stop him. He started to lose all hope.

Mia was waiting around the corner of the hallway for the sergeant to leave. When he did, she quickly darted around the corner, brusquely opened the door and walked in. Lucas looked up at the unexpected intruder.

"Mia..." She hurried over to him and crouched on her heels in front of him. 

"Look. Lucas, I don't have much time." She glanced at the window in the door. "We're going to get you out of here."

"We?"

"If we get you to an island, would you be able to contact _seaQuest_?"

Lucas thought for a moment, then let a small smile play at the corners of his lips as he glanced at the panel beside him. "Yeah, I think I could work something out." Mia relaxed a little and let out a small sigh of relief.

"Okay. Here's the plan."

~

The bridge of the _seaQuest_ was silent. It was as if everyone was holding their breath, waiting for some sign that things were going to turn out all right. Even Ford, Mr. Composed himself, let his guard down and a little crease line of worry was permanently etched on his forehead. The tense atmosphere had engulfed the bridge for almost half an hour now, ever since the captain had left in the New Australian shuttle. Ford could feel it growing every minute. Something had to give, or else Ford was going to go crazy.

As Wendy walked onto the bridge, she was bombarded by the immense emotional conflicts surrounding the crew. Fear, sadness, and worry poured over her like a wave. She walked up to Ford and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Commander?" He turned around, not responding. "Jonathan." She pulled him to the back of the bridge and kept him close to her.

"What is it, doctor?" 

"These people can't go on like this." She whispered. "You have to relax. We don't know how long the captain is going to be gone, and these people can't even breathe." She paused. He took a deep breath and she could see him relax visibly. "There. Give them something to do-run a sensor check or something; anything to get their minds off the captain and Lucas. Okay?" Ford nodded in agreement and started to walk back to his command chair. Wendy laid her hand back onto his arm. "And Jonathan?" He turned. "Don't worry. Things will be okay-problems always seem to work themselves out on this boat." She smiled, and, after returning it, Ford walked back onto the bridge, with renewed life in his step.

"Okay people. Let's get something accomplished."


	8. Chapter 8

Father of Mine  
part eight

Lucas' fingers feverishly worked the wires together, peeling off layers of insulation and connecting circuits. He wiped sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, tossed his head to get the hair out of his eyes, and went back to work. A few moments later a smile spread across his face.

By the time Mia and Mike arrived, Lucas was turning in the last screw holding the metal plate on the wall. "Are you ready, Lucas?" He nodded and held out his hands as Michael pulled out a pair of handcuffs. After securing them on Lucas' wrists, Mia led the way out of the room, followed by Michael with Lucas in tow. They proceeded down the hallway, towards the docking bay.

The air was tense as they turned the corner and approached the ensign guarding their path to freedom. Mia held her breath, hoping the he would just let them pass, but much to her dismay, the guard moved in front of her and placed a hand on her arm. 

"I'm sorry, Miss Mitchell, but we have orders not to let anyone into the docking bay."

Mia tossed her head and put on her best "captain's daughter" routine. "And you think that applies to me?" She paused. "We have orders also, Ensign." She put a particularly hard emphasis on the word "ensign." We have to transport this prisoner off the ship." She gestured to Lucas. "He is a POW- and if you have any brains at all, you'd realize that gives me and Ensign Young as his convoy authority from the president himself." The Ensign pondered that for a moment, took one more look at Mia's determined expression and moved aside to let them enter. "Thank you, Ensign."

The group entered, and as soon as they were out of earshot of the ensign guarding the door, Mia let out a sigh of relief. Her cool exterior melted for just a moment as she let herself enjoy the success of the first stage of their escape.

Mike immediately ran over to the docking controls and engaged the docking system. The silver doors to the docked mini-sub slowly pulled open. Too slow, Michael thought. This is taking too much time! He tapped his foot impatiently in the floor as he waited for the green light. 

Lucas adjusted the handcuffs on his wrists and took a few deep breaths. His heart was pounding, The moment seemed to last forever, Mike's anticipation and anxiety having spread to the others; but in reality, it was only a few seconds before the light came on and the three were able to enter the shuttle.

"Come on!" Mike whispered to Mia as he pulled Lucas along behind him. He let her climb into the ladder and down into the sub before turning to Lucas to uncuff him. But before either of them could climb down into the mini-sub, the voice of the ensign at the entrance could be heard. Quickly, Mike smacked the control panel beside the doors leading to the sub and pulled Lucas down underneath a dry sub, sitting out of the water for repairs. The door pulled shut just as Mitchell and a group of New Australian soldiers walked into the room.

"Captain Bridger will be here momentarily, sir." 

"Thank you, Ensign." Mitchell turned to his XO, Commander Dirk and spoke quietly in hushed tones, though they were close enough to Lucas and Mike for them to be overheard. "I've been waiting 18 years for this day, Commander. Finally both my country and I will be avenged."

Dirk eyed her captain warily. "Sir, what are you planning on doing once the Captain arrives?"

Mitchell smiled. "Don't worry, Commander. I don't go back on my promises; I told Nathan I wouldn't harm him, and I don't plan to." He paused. "But, if it just so happens that the unfortunate Captain is involved in a tragic accident while on board, well, that's out of my hands." Lucas' heart sank at the captain's laughter. He couldn't leave Bridger here to die-not after he had come here to save him! His anger once again started to overflow. Mike, sensing Lucas' tension and uneasiness at Mitchell's words, laid a hand on his arm, slowly shaking his head from side to side, and mouthed the word "no."

Lucas gave him a pained expression but pushed the anger down so far that tears came to his eyes. Mike's heart went out to the kid. Lucas hadn't asked to get involved in this situation-Mike had enlisted. He had followed orders to do things Lucas couldn't even imagine. But now he would make things right. He couldn't tell the kid how or what, but he wasn't going to let Mitchell win. Not this time. 

The duo could hear a sudden grinding noise and both knew the docking doors were opening. Mike could only pray that it was Bridger's sub and not Mia, wondering what was going on. In a few moments he knew that it was indeed Bridger as Mitchell moved forward, into their view.

"Nathan. It's been a while."

"Yes, it has." Bridger responded, not at all comfortable with the situation, thinking to himself, not long enough, you egotistical maniac. "Let's dispense with the pleasantries, Joe. Let me see Lucas." Mitchell laughed.

"Nathan, Nathan...two people meet each other again after, what, 18 years? And you can't even appreciate the moment. How sad..." He looked at Bridger's face and straightened up. "In due time, Bridger. In due time. But before we get to that, why don't we adjourn to my office to discuss thisÉ situation more thoroughly?"

"How do I know you will keep your word?"

"I am a man of honor, Nathan. I told you that I would not harm you." He looked wounded. "I'm hurt, Nathan, that you wouldn't trust me after all this time."

Bridger gave him an "I wonder why" look and responded, "Let me guess. Just the fact that you left Kathryn 18 years ago because of a grudge." Lucas was once again left shocked. Bridger had known his mother?

"Oh, Nathan. Leave it up to you to simplify things. That boy is here, his life in danger, because of you. Don't you feel the least bit guilty? Or do you still not consider your actions to be wrong?" Nathan hadn't been ready for this argument yet. His heart ached at Mitchell's words, but the didn't let it reached his face.

"I don't want to argue with you, Joe. I just want to get Lucas and get out of here." He paused. "However I have to."

Mitchell's eyebrows went up. "Was that a threat, Nathan?"

"Take it any way you want it, Joe." During the conversation, the two men had inched closer and closer, so that now only a few inches separated their anger. Bridger seemed about ready to punch Mitchell's lights out, and Mitchell was at that point if not past it. The tension in the air was tangible. Bridger was the first to speak. "Go to hell, you pompous bastard." The speed of Mitchell's response practically gave Bridger whiplash.

"Then I'll meet your son there." He said it so softly that even Mitchell's XO, who was standing beside the two, had to strain to hear it.

The events of the next few moments seemed to happen in slow motion. Bridger's already clenched fist pulled back to gain momentum for the punch just as Dirk reached with her hand to the gun strapped at her waist. Lucas couldn't bear just to watch anymore. He saw what was occurring and couldn't let it happen again; the scene looked too familiar, a haunting image from the past. He felt himself move but it was not his doing, more of an involuntary action than anything under his control. He heard a voice yell "No!" and was shocked to find that it was his own.

"Lucas!" He heard Mike's voice cry out but continued to run towards Bridger. Nothing would defer him in his course now. Mike slammed his hand down onto the floor. That damn kid! He thought. Without a moments thought he pulled out his gun from his waist and ran from his hiding place. 

Lucas reached Captain Bridger just as Dirk pulled the trigger in her gun. He pushed Bridger out of the path of the laser and felt the heat of it singe his side. His face contorted in pain as he slammed to the floor, but seconds later gained control and tried to forget about the pain.

Ducking and firing, Mike made his way to the door control panel and flipped the switch to make the bay doors open. "Come on!" He yelled.

One of Mike's shots hit a man near Bridger, and he picked up the gun lying in the limp hand, grabbed Lucas' arm and, not realizing he had been hurt, pulled him to his feet. Using his own body as a shield for Lucas, Bridger made his way towards Mike and the door to freedom. 

Mike hit the door controls and motioned to Bridger and Lucas. "Get inside! Go!" He waited until the door was almost closed and then dropped to the floor and rolled inside the docking port.

Inside the shuttle, Mia was sitting at the controls when the trio jumped inside. 

"Gee guys, what took you so long?" She smiled as Mike collapsed into the chair beside her. He returned her smile with a stern look.

"Just get us the hell out of here."

"Yes, sir, Ensign Mike." Her hands flew across the controls and moments later the group could feel the lurch in their stomachs as the shuttle de-coupled from the Phoenix and started in their way home.

~

Mitchell was furious. He had had them both right in his hands-the day he had been dreaming of for 18 long years had been torn from his grasp by his own ensign, none the less! One he had known mercy to only a day earlier. But even worse, his son was gone; again. He had never even thought about the kid. Until he had shown up. Back in his life. He had looked so much like her...

Giving command of his ship to Commander Dirk, Mitchell hopped into a mini-sub and set off to destroy the past that kept haunting him and hopefully to create a new future that would leave the ghosts behind.


	9. Chapter 9

Father of Mine  
part nine

The silvery flash glided through the water like a bird through the air. Dolphins don't know political boundaries, nor do they care much for them. Like a flash, a dolphin could go in and out of a confederation without fear, much unlike his territorial human counterparts.

This particular dolphin was not your run-of-the-mill porpoise. He often saved the lives of the humans on board his ship-for he owned _seaQuest_. But that wasn't the only thing that made this dolphin special.

The oblong, skin-covered ship came closer and closer until finally he could spot the small opening. He swam inside and, being an expert at finding his way around the swim tubes that covered the many decks of the _seaQuest_ DSV 4600II, quickly found himself on the bridge.

The clicks and whistles that make up the dolphin language filled the sir of the tense bridge. Ford looked over from his command chair to the open pool at the back of the room.

"Not now, Darwin." He said, annoyed. He had never felt as comfortable with Darwin as Lucas or Bridger had. "We're busy." But even the words of the Commander of the UEO's flagship meant nothing to the dolphin. The clicks and whistles came again, this time more urgent. Ford sighed and walked over to the pool. He pressed the power button on the dolphin vocoder and petted the animal on the head. "Okay, Darwin. You're online. What is it?" 

"Lucas voice." The computerized voice that came from the speakers masked the clicks and whistles that came from the dolphin. 

"What? Darwin, I don't understand." Ford wished that Bridger were there. He had always been good at understanding Darwin's words. 

"Lucas voice. Hear."

"What? Darwin, you heard Lucas?"

"Yes!" He bobbed his head up an down energetically, splashing water everywhere. "Hear Lucas voice. Message."

Ford smiled for the first time in hours. "You heard a message from Lucas?" The dolphin's smile seemed to widen. "Darwin, what did he say?"

"Meet crescent moon island after sun." Time had been a difficult concept for Darwin to grasp. Ford was ecstatic.

"Darwin-where is this island?"

"Follow-Darwin show!" Ford grinned at the dolphin and rubbed the top of his head.

"Thank you, Darwin." A small laugh escaped his mouth. "Thank you."

Ford stood up and ran to O'Neil, who was sitting at his communications consul.

"O'Neil, call all senior officers to the ward room."

"Yes, sir."

~

Lucas tried to ignore the pain in his side as his fingers flew over the consul. The information he was getting back confirmed his suspicions. Bridger got up from where he was sitting and walked over to Lucas' station. He noticed the boy's ragged, heavy breathing and concern started to burn in the pit of his stomach. 

"Lucas-how are you doing?"

"We're too far away to contact _seaQuest_, captain, and we're running out of fuel."

"Lucas-"

"We're going to stop at this island-" he pointed to his screen at a crescent-shaped island few nautical miles from their current position. "-though I'm not sure what we're going to do once we're there if _seaQuest_ didn't get my message."

Bridger gently placed his hand on the boy's arm. "Lucas-I meant you." Lucas stopped typing and looked up from his controls. He opened his mouth to speak. Nothing came out but a cry as his face contorted in pain and he collapsed onto the floor. "Lucas!" Bridger cradled the boy's head in his arms as he pulled back his shirt. He gasped as he saw the blood-covered rip and knew instantly what had happened.

Lucas tried not to give into the pain but it was too great. He had wanted to be strong for Bridger, to not give him more reasons to worry, but he had failed. He just wasn't strong enough. He looked up at Bridger's concerned face.

"I'm sorry, captain." He turned his gaze to the lights as Mia an over to them with the med-kit.

"Lucas..." Bridger felt completely helpless. All he could do was sit there and hold on to a hand while his son bled to death. No, he told himself. I will not lose another son! He turned to Mia, who was just as distressed as he was but had to work through her pain. "Can't you work any faster?!" He demanded.

She shot him a glare. "I'm trying my best here, captain, but I'm not a doctor. All I know to do is stop the bleeding." She glanced back at Bridger's face and knew that she shouldn't take his harsh words personally, but it was hard not to.

Bridger turned his eyes from the wound and back to Lucas' face. The dread he felt in the pit of his stomach growled at him as he saw that Lucas' eyes were closed.

"Lucas?!" Bridger lightly tapped Lucas' cheek then shook his shoulders violently, willing him back to life. "Lucas, don't you leave me! Do you hear? Don't you leave me!" Bridger's voice caught in his throat, and for the first time since his wife's death his emotion was so great that he found he couldn't speak. As Lucas' eyes fluttered open weakly, relief washed over him like a wave. "Stay with me, son."

Mia released the pressure on Lucas' wound and placed a fresh bandage over it. "The wound doesn't look too deep, captain," she said, finishing up. "I've done all I can do. The biggest problem lies in the amount of blood he's lost." She sighed. "We don't have any way of replacing what he's lost. So unless we get him back to _seaQuest_ fast..." she let the thought finish itself.

~

When Ford walked in to the Ward Room, the rest of the senior officers were already there, sitting around the oak table in tense silence. He walked around the table and felt everyone's eyes on them. He couldn't help thinking who, if any, would follow him to where he was suggesting they go. He took a seat at the head of the table.

"What I am about to suggest," he started looking around the table, peering into each face present, "is not an order." First was Lieutenant Commander James Brody, then Lieutenant Tim O'Neil, and Chief Medical Officer Doctor Wendy Smith. "It has nothing to do with the UEO, but it does disobey direct orders." He paused, searching for any look of uncertainty in the faces of his executive crew. "We received a message from Lucas that asks us to rendezvous with him on an island not far from our present location. The problem is that it is across the border in New Australian Territory." He saw worried glances exchanged among the gathered officers. "Secretary General MeGath has ordered us not to cross the border for any reason. Here comes the decision that each one of you has to make." The senior officers watched in shock as their commanding officer stood up out of his chair, put his hand to the triangular UEO officer patch on his arm, and tore it from his uniform. Ford responded to the shocked looks by tossing the patch into the table in front of them. "I don't expect all of you to follow. But remember this-Captain Bridger risked his life to save Lucas, and I know with absolute certainty that he would do the same for any of you."

Only Wendy knew the real reason that Bridger had gone after Lucas, but she could feel Ford's determination and knew that he would go whether or not any of them came along. She also knew that he would need help.

"I'll go." She said as she stood up.

Ford looked around the table. "Anyone else?" Lieutenant Commander Jim Brody, with his face set hard as stone, slammed his hand down on the table and stood up.

"I'm right with you, Jonathan." He said, as another patch joined the one already in the center of the table. The two men's eyes met, and a smile passed between them. Brody hadn't always been the easiest man in Ford's executive crew to get along with, and their relationship, until now, had always been full of rivalry. Now all traces of that were gone from either soldier's eyes and minds.

Three pairs of eyes all turned to the remaining officer, still sitting in his chair. Uncomfortable with the situation, Tim O'Neil supported his head with his hands, covering his mouth. He had never been one to be a rebel; disobeying orders just went against the grain. But for his captain and for LucasÉ he looked up at the faces staring at his own.

When the meeting adjourned, three UEO patches sat in the middle of the oak table, waiting patiently for their owners to return.

~

Tony Picollo caught Ford as he was exiting the Ward Room and pulled him off to the side of the hallway.

"Commander." In a very un-Picollo-like gesture, Tony stood strait up with his shoulders back and offered Ford a salute.

"Seaman, I don't have much time to talk," Ford warned.

"Asking permission to join the team to go get Lucas and Captain Bridger, sir."

Ford was taken aback. "You want to come along?"

"Yes, sir." Picollo let his straight forward gaze falter a moment to look into Ford's eyes. "Lucas is my friend, sir. He's kinda' like a kid brother to me." He turned his stare forward once more. "I want to help get him back, sir."

Ford thought a moment. Who was he to stop this man from helping a friend? Did Ford have a right to keep his from going because he was just enlisted crew? Ford smiled slightly and patted Picollo on the back, his smile widening at the man's surprised expression.

"We leave at 2400, Mr. Picallo. Don't be late."

"Thank you, sir." Picallo smiled.

"Don't thank me. Just get ready to go." Ford was gone down the hallway before Picallo could offer a response.


	10. Chapter 10

Father of Mine  
part ten

Lucas could see them again; they were there, standing beside his bed while he huddled beneath it. He heard the door slam open, and the voice of his mother as she was pushed into the room. He saw the legs of the man turn from his inquiry under the bed to the two who had burst into the room.

"I told you, he's not here!" Lucas had never heard his mother's voice sound so scared. "He's got night classes at the college and he always stays late to argue with the professor."

"Do you actually expect us to believe that?"

"You can believe what you want to believe, but I'm telling the truth." Rage filled Lucas as he heard the man slap his mother across the cheek.

"Mrs. Makenzie, it will serve you well to remember who is in control here. You are a very dangerous woman to us. The information you have been privy to and passed onto the UEO is very sensitive and classified. Therefore, under New Australian Law, article 7 clause 3, I, as a representative of the New Australian government, hereby declare you a traitor and thereby subject to the confederation's direst punishment." It was all Lucas could do to keep from making a noise at the man's words. The fear in him was so great that he couldn't bring himself to move; he felt it take over and completely control him. All he could do was shut his eyes tight and pray. He heard a thump as his mother was shoved to her knees, and the click of a gun as it was cocked and placed at her temple. He wanted to run out to her, somehow maybe stop what was happening with his mere presence. But something inside made him immobile.

The next thing Lucas knew, the gunshot that would haunt him for the rest of his life was fired and his mother fell with a thump onto the floor. The hands that had fed him, clothed him, and loved fell limp, inches in front of his face.

~

Mia walked out of the grove of trees and into the clearing, carrying the emergency blankets from the sub. Lucas was lying on the ground, and Bridger looked up from his side as she walked over and put the armful down beside him.

"Ensign Young is bringing the rest of the provisions from the sub, along with the rations." She spoke, but Bridger's eyes were once again focused on Lucas. She tried to get his attention anyway; he needed a distraction. "Lucas said that if we got him to this island, he could contact _seaQuest_. Do you know how?"

Bridger shook his head, confused. "Before he collapsed on the sub, he said something about having sent _seaQuest_ a signal. I guess all we can do is wait here and see if they received it." Before Mia turned to leave, Bridger put his hand on her arm to stop her. "Thank you, Mia." She smiled at his kind eyes and nodded a silent my pleasure.

After she left, Bridger turned back to Lucas. He was critical, but stable. Bridger picked up a soft blanket from the pile Mia had set next to him and unfolded it in one huge throw. He placed it over Lucas and tucked it in around him. Gently placing his hand on his son's forehead when he stirred, Bridger felt the guilt start to rise again.

"I'm so sorry, Lucas." His voice sounded weary and quiet, which quite surprised Bridger. It had been a long time since his strength had left his voice. "God, I'm so sorry! It's all my fault. If I had told you before you left that I am..." he still couldn't bring himself to say it to him. He assumed though, that Mitchell had told him everything as soon as he had realized who he was. "Well, you wouldn't have left. And he wouldn't have taken you, and..." He couldn't let himself think about that last possibility. "This is my fault, Lucas. It was so selfishÐjust didn't want to lose face with you. You've been let down your entire life. I remember the first time I realized my father wasn't perfect, that he had flaws and screwed up once in a while." He sighed. "I didn't want to let you down. Now it's your turn, Lucas." He choked back tears. "You can't leave me, Lucas. You're all I have left!" He collapsed into sobs and laid his head on his son's chest.

~

As Mia stepped onto the sunny beach, she smiled as she felt the warmth engulf her. The worry she had felt looking at Lucas' motionless body subsided a bit as the sunshine she had missed so much comforted her. After a moment, she opened her eyes and walked down to the launch. She saw Mike sitting there, his arms around his knees, gazing out into he ocean and sensed that something was wrong. Popping down next to him, she waited for him to speak.

"It looks a lot different from up here."

"What does?" She knew very well what he was talking about, but after knowing him for as long as she had, she knew that he needed her to nudge him a bit.

"The ocean. It looks so... shallow and lifeless. It's very clever, you know, at hiding what goes on underneath its surface." She nodded and bit her lip. "How is he?"

"He's still unconscious, but he's stable." He started to say something, but stopped and looked down at his hands. "Mike, what is it?"

He looked up and stared right into her eyes. She noticed for the first time how beautiful Mike's blue eyes were. "Mia, have you ever..." He stopped, and started again, obviously not pleased with where that was going. "Mia, we've been friends since we were five. We've watched each other grow up, fall in and out of love, and for all those 15 years, have you ever even once thought about... you, know, us?"

"Us?"

"Yeah." Mia sat back, stunned. The fact was, not once had she thought of Mike as anything than her best friend. But as she thought about it, her entire life she had been subconsciously comparing every single guy she came in contact with to Mike. She had never had a serious relationship; any guy she dated always ended up getting jealous of the time she spent with Mike. And to come to think of it, Mike had never had a serious relationship before either...

Mike went on, ignoring her silence. "I've been thinking about things a lot lately, and... I love you, Mia. I always have." He paused, and cautiously turned his eyes to look at Mia's reaction. Her small mouth was slightly open in shock, and her green eyes glittered with wet tears. Gently, he brushed the back of his hand on her cheek. Slowly, as if pulled by a magnetic force, they inched closer and closer, until he could fell her warm breath on his cheek. Then their lips met and thoughts of all else faded away.

~

Tim sat nervously in the black command chair in the center of the bridge. Never before had he commanded anything, and now he had a whole ship to keep running, He sighed. Ford had caught up to him soon after the meeting in the ward room had broken up and told him that he needed Tim to stay here on _seaQuest_ and keep things going. Tim had just stared after Ford as he patted him on the shoulder and ran of down the hallway.

"Sir?" O'Neil almost jumped as the ensign who had taken his set at communications called his name. He got up and walked over to the station. 

"Yes, Ensign Kim?"

"Shuttle MR-3 is requesting permission to leave sir."

"Permission granted. Tell them to hurry home, John."

Be careful, guys, Tim prayed. Captain Bridger and Lucas are counting on you. Godspeed.


	11. Chapter 11

Father of Mine  
part eleven

Mia herself was dozing. Lucas had unwillingly fallen asleep a while ago, and the night sounds of the ocean waves not far away soothed her almost to sleep. That was until Mike came running into the clearing, whispering her name as loudly as he dared.

"Mia! Mia, wake up! He's here!" She sat up, confused, as Mike took her by the shoulders to stand her up.

"What? Who's here?"

"Your father!"

"Oh, God... did he see you?"

"I don't think so, but he's headed this way. We need to get out of here. Now!" He started to pull her away, but she refused.

"What about Lucas? I don't think we can move him, and the captain definitely won't leave his side."

"Mia, Mitchell didn't see you when you left; with any luck he doesn't even know you're with us! You can leave and he won't try to look for you."

"I'm not going to leave them here to die! I've spent my life cowering before my father. I'm sick of it. It stops here. I'm standing up to him. I want him to know what I've done!"

~

Mitchell creeped silently through the trees. Like an animal stalking his food, his eyes darted from side to side, gun charged and raised, looking for any hint of his human prey. He smiled sadistically as he saw the break in the trees and his traitorous ensign standing in the clearing. His smile faded as he realized the boy was talking to someone. The ensign turned, giving Mitchell direct line-of-sight to the boy's companion.

~

Mike looked Mia strait in the eyes. "Mia, he'll kill you."

"I don't care."

He turned away in frustration. "Dammit, Mia! Why can't you be reasonable for once?!" He was no longer whispering. He ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. When he spoke again, his voice was quiet and even. "If you won't do it for your sake, Mia, do it for mine."

She sighed. "Mike, that's not fair."

"Not fair?! I'm trying to save your life and it's not fair?" He ran up to her and took her by the shoulders again. "Don't trade your life for this boy that you don't even know." She started to look away, but he cupped her chin in his hand and forced her to gaze into his eyes. "Please, Mia. Don't die on me now."

~

Rage was quickly overtaking Mitchell. Not only had his own ensign, a boy he had seen grow up beside his daughter, betrayed him, but Mia had helped! His own daughter-his flesh and blood! His eyes narrowed into tiny slits and his muscles tensed up. He wasn't going to let this go; no way. He was going to make them pay for this humiliation. No one gets away from Mitchell, especially not traitors.

Finally, the anger grew too great, and Mitchell sprung up into a run, firing his gun.

~

Mike heard the sudden movement from the trees. His heart clenched as he saw Mitchell pull the trigger. He didn't even think about what he was doing-he didn't have the time. He just moved. As he pushed Mia to the ground, the pain tore through his chest, and he sank into the dirt.

~

Mia saw her father sprint into the clearing, but it took a moment for it to register that the gun he was firing was pointed at her. Before she knew it, Mike had shoved her to the ground, and he lay groaning beside her. Instantly, her eyes filled with tears. She crawled over to him and, turning him onto his back, cradling his head in her lap.

"Mike! Oh my God..."

~

Captain Bridger awoke to angry voices.

"Dammit, Mia! Why can't you be reasonable for once?!" He blinked a few times and tried to shake the sleepiness out of his eyes. "If you won't do it for your sake, Mia, then do it for mine."

"Mike, that's not fair."

"Not fair?! I'm trying to save your life and it's not fair? Don't trade your life for this boy that you don't even know. Please, Mia. Don't die on me."

Then, suddenly he heard movement come from the trees, and a gunshot echoed through the clearing. Oh, God... Bridger was instantly wide awake. He looked around the clearing. The gun he had taken from the dead New Australian soldier was a few feet away, in the path of Mitchell's slowly approaching form. He made a mad dash for it, but was too slow. Mitchell saw what he was going for, and aimed his gun at Bridger's form.

"Don't even try, Nathan. I am going to get what I want. I always get what I want."

Seething, Bridger replied, "And just what is it that you want, Mitchell? My life? Your ensign's? Your daughter's?"

Fury blazing, Mitchell cocked his gun and sighted down its barrel. "Is that what you think I want, Nathan? Simple revenge? Well, you're wrong. All I want to do is correct the mistakes I made in the past. That's what I'm here for."

"Mistakes..."

"Yes, Nathan. I have recently realized that my biggest mistake was letting you ruin my life. I shouldn't have left Kathryn, and now I can do something about it."

"What are you talking about, Mitchell? You can't change the past. You left Lucas and Kathryn to be fed to the wolves without a backwards glance. There's nothing you can do about that now."

"Oh, but there is, Nathan. I was supposed to have the happy marriage. Kathryn was supposed to bear my children. We were going to grow old together. But you ruined that. You took my wife and my son away from me!"

"Your son?"

"Lucas was supposed to be my son, not yours!"

For a few pregnant moments, Bridger didn't know what to say. Finally he whispered, "You're insane."

"Am I?"

"What are you going to do if I let you have him? Were you planning on keeping him chained up for the rest of his life? Because I know Lucas, Mitchell, and unless you do, you won't be able to keep him on your ship." Paternal pride practically glowed from Bridger's face. "In case you haven't noticed, that boy is a genius, and I promise you that if you take him back to your sub, he will not only find a way off it, but in the process will sink it as well. Is that what you want?"

"Shut up!" Mitchell screamed and turned his gaze towards Lucas' sleeping form. "He's my son, and I won't let you take him away from me again!" With that, he pulled Lucas up roughly by the arm and started backing out of the clearing, the gun now pointed at the wounded boy.

~

The first thing Lucas registered as he was pulled awake was the pain. It hurt even to breathe, and now he was being half-dragged half-carried across the clearing. His brain had registered the shouting, but his body had insisted that he sleep. Now, he found himself shaking his head groggily, and his eyes opened to see Bridger's grief stricken face staring at him in anger from the ground. Mia sat across the clearing, sobbing, Mike's head in her lap. It was then that he realized that the hand that had forced him awake belonged to Mitchell and that ha was in a whole lot of trouble.

"What are you going to do, Mitchell?" Bridger pleaded. "Shoot him again?"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Mitchell was becoming more and more unstable, as well as more and more confused. "I'm the one in control here! I am taking my son home with me where he belongs! And you are not going to stop me again!" Mitchell turned the gun on Bridger and his voice became grave. "I'm going to make sure that you can never stop me again."

"I thought you didn't want revenge."

"This isn't revenge."

"Oh? You're just going to get me out of the way? Like you did with Kathryn?"

Stunned, Mitchell stopped backing up and could think of nothing to say for a few moments.

His response was barely a whisper. "What are you talking about?"

~

Ford stalked silently up the beach with Wendy right beside him. Mentally, she reached out to search the island, trying to find out if anyone was hurt as well as where they were. After a moment, she cursed under her breath and pointed towards the trees.

"There."

Ford, always the skeptic, gave her a nervous look. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Jonathan. Trust me." Ford signaled to the rest of the team, all dressed in black jumpsuits, to follow their lead. Bringing up the rear, Picollo offered a silent prayer that they were not too late.

~

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Mitchell." Bridger was annoyed at his sudden lack of memory. After Mitchell didn't respond, Bridger started to think that maybe he didn't know. But... "When Kathryn came to the UEO for sanctuary, she began giving us information. A few years later, she became fully involved in UEO intelligence." Lucas' eyes widened. His mother hadn't been a spy; she had been a scientist! At least, that's what he had thought... Bridger continued when he saw nothing register on Mitchell's face. "About four years ago, there was a leak inside the UEO, and Kathryn was found out." At this Mitchell's face melted into shock. "At that time she was known as Cynthia Holt."

"No. It can't be..."

Bridger's voice grew bitter. "You ordered her murder, didn't you?" He got to his feet, taking advantage of Mitchell's shock. "You killed her! And now you want to make up for it by taking her son as well? Well, I won't let you!"

Lucas was in shock. His mother's killer... He couldn't think. His mind raced a mile-a-minute. His mother's death kept flashing before his eyes, and with every cycle the rage he had been trying to suppress for years grew.

~

Mia knew what was going on around her, but couldn't focus in anything but Mike's dying form. She wiped the betraying tears from her eyes and cradled his head in her lap.

"Mia..." Mike's voice was unnaturally soft, and Mia could hear the pain it caused him to speak.

"Shh, Mike. Don't try to talk. You're going to be okay."

"No, Mia. You must... you..." He started to drift off, and Mia choked back a sob. 

"Mike?" She thought he had lost consciousness when he grabbed her arm with surprising force. 

"Mia... the launch... you have to... can't let Mitchell... get away..."

"He won't, Mike. It's okay." Mia wasn't sure who she was trying to convince the most-Mike or herself. "Shh."

"No!" With great pain, Mike reached into his jumpsuit and pressed a small black box into Mia's palm. "If Mitchell... gets away..." 

Mia looked at the object and instantly knew what Mike had been trying to tell her. She just wasn't sure if she would be able to carry out what he wanted. 

"Mike..."

"Mia, he can't get away." Painfully, he turned his face towards hers. "I know... it's hard, but... he can't... start... the war..."

"Mike-"

"Please, Mia. Promise me!"

"I... I promise."

"Thank you, Mia." Mike's agitation left him, at once taken over by the pain. "Thank you."

"Mike?" Mia sobbed. "Stay with me. Mike! Don't leave me now!"

"Mia-I love you. Don't forget that."

"Mike, no!"

"Don't worry, Mia... it will all be... okay..."

"No!" Weakly, Mike turned his eyes so he could look at her face. Slowly, his hand brushed her cheek. Gently, Mia closed her eyes and put her hand atop his.

"You're so.... beautiful... I... love... you..." In one huge exhaled breath, Mike's hand went limp.


	12. Chapter 12

Father of Mine  
part twelve

It hit Wendy like a tidal wave. Suddenly she was forced to her knees by terrible pain and anguish. Confused voices barraged her mind. Mom... dad... dead... dead... dying... oh god... Images of a woman falling to the ground played in her mind over and over again, her blood splattering against the walls and onto the floor. The pain coming from a horrified child caused her to let out a gasp and hold her head in her hands. 

Ford dropped down beside her and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Wendy? Are you alright?" 

"Oh my god..." Mommy... no... oh god, please no...

"Wendy?" Picollo ran up from behind Brody and knelt on the other side of her, worry etched onto his face. 

"Dr. Smith?" Breathless, she pointed just to the left of them, where a small clearing could be seen through the trees. 

"There."

~

"Mia, the launch...you have to...can't let Mitchell...get away..."

Mia stared at the object in her hands and her Mike's voice echo eternally in her mind. Could she do it? Could she do that to her own father? There was no doubt he was insane, but if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't even be alive. He had raised her after her mother had died; didn't she owe him for that? He had treated her well enough; she wouldn't call theirs a loving relationship, but it hadn't been neglectful.

"Mia, he can't get away. I know... it's hard, but... he can't... start... the war..." 

But what about his plans? What about what he had done to Lucas? And Bridger? For God's sake, he had tried to kill her! How could she forgive him? Yet how could she kill him...

"Please, Mia. Promise me!"

What about her promise? She reached down and stroked Mike's lifeless face, still cradled in her lap. He really had loved her. He had trusted her with his cause. Who was she to fail him now? He had died for her... how could she not repay his bravery by keeping her promise?

"Mia, I love you. Don't forget that. Don't worry, Mia... it will all be... okay... you're so beautiful... I love you..."

Mia knew what she had to do. She kissed her fingers and gently placed them on Mike's pale lips in a final goodbye. This is for you, Mike, she thought.

Lifting her head up to the sky, she offered up a single prayer for her father before pressing the button.

She couldn't see the explosion; she couldn't feel the heat of the flames burn her skin, couldn't hear the useless screams of her father as the metal shrapnel plummeted through his body like a plastic straw through a telephone pole in a hurricane. No one saw the explosion, but she knew it had happened. She felt a hole open up in her heart and she knew that her father was dead. Out of respect for him, she let a single tear fall down her bloodstained cheek.

~

Lucas looked up at Captain Bridger through teary eyes. The pain was so great that it hurt to breathe; it hurt to speak, to move, even to think. Darkness was closing in on the edges of his vision. 

"Captain..."

"Shh, Lucas. It's okay. It's all okay, now."

Bridger knew that adrenaline had been the only thing that had gotten Lucas through the past ordeal. His wound was past badly needing medical attention, and had turned into a life-or-death situation. Now that it was all over, the adrenaline was gone, and his small body was no longer capable of ignoring the gaping wound in his side. From the distant look in Lucas' eyes, he wasn't going to last much longer.

"I'm so scared..." came the tiny voice. "Everything's getting fuzzy..."

"Lucas, hold on." His voice cracked and he blinked back tears. "Please. Don't give in!"

"It's okay, Captain." The look on Lucas' face scared Bridger to death. His eyes weren't focused on anything, and his skin was clammy and deathly pale.

"No, Lucas! Stay with me! You can't leave me now!"

"It's better... this way..." Bridger could have sworn that there was a faint smile playing on his thin lips.

"Lucas, no! Not yet! Not before I tell you-"

"Thank you... Captain... for everything..."

"No! Wait! I have to let you know-"

"I love you... Dad..." Bridger's mind spun a mile a minute. He couldn't possibly have known. Tears spilled down his cheek.

"I love you too, son." Lucas closed his eyes and smiled. Then suddenly, his body convulsed with pain and the image of it laced his angelic features. "Lucas!" Then, just as sudden as it had come, the pain passed, and his small body went limp. "Oh, god..." Bridger pulled Lucas' limp frame into his arms and cradled him as footfalls came from farther down the path that led from the clearing. He heard voices, but they seemed to be coming from so far away... He felt hands try and take Lucas' body from him, but he struggled. No one was going to take Lucas away from him again. Not now that he knew...

~

Picollo felt his heart stop beating as soon as the trees parted and he came into the clearing. There, lying in the middle of it, was Bridger, and it looked like he was cradling something... was that a body? Oh god... no, that couldn't be! Lucas couldn't be... the word wouldn't come. He wouldn't let it even come into his mind. Lucas couldn't die! That would defy all logic and anyway, it was against the rules... wasn't it?

"Captain!" Wendy brushed past Picollo in her anxiety and ran over to the couple. Gently, she laid a hand on Bridger's shoulder and tried to pry Lucas' body from Bridger's grasp. When he wouldn't let go, she cupped his cheek with her hand and forced him to meet her eyes. 

They scared her. His eyes were red, filled with tears and showing more pain in them than she had imagined possible. "Captain Bridger? Nathan." He was in shock. She closed her eyes, connecting with his mind and his memories. In an instant, she knew what had happened, and tears fell from under her eyelids. Using her mind, she pleaded with him.

Nathan, you have to let him go. I can't help him if you don't let me see him. Nathan, please. Talk to me!

I'm not going to let anyone take him from me again!

Nathan, I only want to try and save him! Please! Let me help him; I can save him, but only if you let him go. Now, Nathan!

Suddenly, her eyes flew open as Lucas' weight fell into her lap. She smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes, focusing on the boy in front of her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ford run to Bridger and lay a hand on his shoulder, trying to get the older man to talk. 

Bridger's head was in his hands, and he showed no response to Ford's touch. He was shocked at the state his captain was in. He had never seen the man lose control. It went against his world to see this man-his captain, for god's sake, the man who always had the answers and was in control-lose it so completely. For the first time he could remember, Ford was scared. 


	13. Epilogue

Father of Mine  
epilogue

He looked out over the green grass and felt the warm breeze ruffle his hair. It had been a hard few weeks, and as soon as Dr. Smith had let him out of med-bay, he had asked the captain for shore leave. He turned his face up towards the sky, letting the sun's rays bake into his skin. It felt so good to get off the sub, this time under much better circumstances. Turning his eyes back to the field in front of him, he flushed and suddenly sat back down on the seat of the motorcycle. What was he doing here? He had never been before; he had never really felt the urge to. But now, after all that had happened, he needed to. 

Sighing, he looked at the crumpled sheet of paper he held in his hand. Scribbled on it was the number A19. He scrunched it up and stuffed it in his jeans, sliding his sunglasses back over his nose. He grabbed his package and started walking down the white stone path.

A11... A13... A15... A17... A19. There it was. It looked so simple; much like her life had been. Or so Lucas had thought. He felt somehow betrayed by the revelation that his mother had lied to him. She had been a spy, all along leading him to believe that she was a scientist. He knew that it had only been to protect him, but it still hurt, nonetheless. 

_

Cynthia Holt  
1983-2018

_

That's all that her grave said-her name, a few dates and a dash. That dash represented her life; him, his father, Mitchell-all reduced to a simple line connecting numbers. It was almost sad. He crouched down and placed the rose on the gray marble. Tracing his fingers over the raised words, he began to speak.

"Mom, I... I'm not quite sure what I'm supposed to say right now. I don't blame you for what happened. I know that you were only doing what you thought was the right thing to do, and I think that you must have been incredibly brave. But, I do wish you had told me what you were doing." He sighed, not knowing all that he wanted to say. "Mom, most of all I... I just miss you. I miss you so much..." Tears started to well up in his eyes and fell immediately onto his cheeks. He didn't have the energy to fight them. "I wish I could see you again; more than anything in the world, I want to hear your voice." He stopped then, the sobs too much to be ignored. When he gained control, he went on. "I know I never will, but I can handle that now. You would be so proud of me, Mom; I know it. I'm all grown up. I wish you could meet the guys on seaQuest; you'd like them all, especially Captain Bridger. He's like a father to me, Mom; he's the father I never had, even when I was living with Lawrence." He paused, searching for the right words for the moment. "I can feel you sometimes, and I know you're looking down on me. I'll try to make you as proud a mother as I can. I love you, Mom; I always will." 

Lucas was startled from him his speech by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see the watery eyes of Nathan Bridger. Without saying a word, Bridger crouched down next to his son and placed his own rose on the ground. 

"I met your mother at a conference in New Australia," he startled Lucas a few moments later by speaking, never taking his eyes of the name written in stone. "She was there to make a presentation about new innovations in sub design." He smiled sadly. "She was so much like you." The comment made Lucas smile. "We talked for hours that night; about science, the sea, our lives... she was so unhappy, Lucas. She loved so many things that Mitchell didn't. He took her for granted, and hadn't noticed how withdrawn she had become. We connected." He paused then, searching for the right words. "I didn't mean for it to happen, Lucas, but it did. I... I used to feel, somehow, that I had betrayed Carol by loving Kathryn, but now I realize I didn't betray anyone. I was only being true to my heart." He looked to Lucas for acceptance, needing it from his son. He expected judgement in his eyes, but instead he only saw forgiveness and acceptance; it gave him the confidence to go on. "When I found out that she was pregnant, I was so scared. I didn't want to go through the pain of losing Robert again. I figured that she and her child were better off without my interference." He stopped, turning so that he looked Lucas strait in the eyes. He had to do this part right. "Lucas, I am your father."

Finally. Lucas closed his eyes and felt the tears stream down his cheeks. He finally had heard the words that he had longed to hear for so very long. "I know. Somehow, I've always known."

Bridger smiled then, finally taking his son in his arms and holding him like a father should. They were together at last.


End file.
